1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a smart device, such as a smart phone or smart pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smart devices like smart pads and smart phones have been commonplace in today's society. Almost everyone has at least one of the devices, and uses them to do many daily activities, such as reading and writing emails, texting, surfing the Internet, shopping, reading books, watching videos, and others. The smart device is often in the user's hand for such long periods of time that carpal tunnel syndrome, fatigue and other physical and health issues arise with over-use of the smart device.
Thus, there remains a need for accessories and devices that can aid a smart device user in the use of the smart device. More specifically, there remains a need for a holder which allows a user to rest his or her hands and arms while using a smart device.